The Queen with the Hair of Fire
by obsessedwithalmosteverything
Summary: Many, many years ago, four Godesses created a planet with inhabitants. They were worshipped and prayed to. When the Ice Queen gives a ball, something goes wrong. Desperate, the people of the Kingdom of Ice try to find a cure. Then a stranger appears and claims to have found one. He takes her around the world and they have many adventures. AU, AH, OOC
1. Prologue

**Hello people, this is my fanfic for TMI, and I must say, I'm happy with the result. I hope you're too. Well, uuuuum. **

**ENJOY (I guess)**

* * *

Long, long ago, in an universe far, far away, there were four Godesses. They were all equally beautiful in their own way. You had Spring, the youthful and energetic Godess. There was Summer, who was colourful, but a bit clingy to the old. You had the mysterious Autumn, always a bit shy. Then there was Winter, the oldest of the four. She was kind and icy at the same time, and looked surreal and a bit distant. These Godesses all decided to create a planet, in which they would be worshipped.

Then, on the newly created planet, they founded four Kingdoms, one Godess each. Spring made the Kingdom of Flowers, bright and full of technology. Summer made the Kingdom of Sand and created a city that was colourful in the middle. Autumn made the Kingdom of Mystery, a bit dark and full of secrets. And Winter made the Kingdom of Ice, cold, blue, but beautiful nontheless.

For all these Kingdoms they created four races. The Technos, inhabitants of the Kingdom of Technology. The Sunders, who live in the Kingdom of Sand. The Ronians, the secretive people of the Kingdom of Mystery, and the Blisters, creatures of the Godess of Ice. But, as all creatures, these people needed leaders. So the Godesses decided to create four Half-Godesses, each one a natural leader, kind and noble.

For six thousand years, these Kingdoms lived next to each other in peace, wealthy and happy. But then, the Kingdom of Mystery decided to forbid to pray to all Godesses except Autumn. Naturally, the other Kingdoms were angry. They prayed to all Godesses, including Autumn, so why would the Ronians not? Negotiations were in order, but the Ronians would not listen.

Angry, the Sunders decided to attack the Ronians. The Technos weren't used to war and decided to remain neutral. But the Blisters, always the calm ones, decided to participate in order to try to end the war. But when the Sunders also decided to only worship their Godess, the Blisters decided that it was enough.

When the Godesses saw the mess that was left of their worlds, they decided to bring an end to the war. Together, they descended from the heavens and brought peace to all of their Kingdoms. On the surface, all seemed peaceful, but when you looked more closely, you saw that the leaders didn't trust each other anymore. And this is when our story starts. It all began with the ball in the Kingdom of Ice, with the legendary Ice Queen by the name of Clary Fray.


	2. Chapter 1: Is it true?

**Hello people, Obsessedwithalmosteverything here! Yay, I finished this chapter. I'm glad I did, and I hope you'll like it. I also hope I have done a good job at formal English, because my English isn't amazing. And to Autumn: I'm sorry, but the main part of this story is going revolve around Winter. It's still a funny coincidence your name's Autumn though. Anyways, **

**ENJOY (I guess)**

* * *

"Amusing, ain't it, Your Majesty?", her friend, Simon, asked her.

She was Clary Fray, Queen of the Kingdom of Ice. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes as green as the first leaves in spring and her hair as red as fire. She was the descendant of the Godess Winter herself, and she was loved by all the people.

"Yes, very.", she answered in her voice, which sounded like the clinging of icicles.

"I must say, it was a brilliant idea to organize a party in celebration of the creation of the universe and the Godesses."

This was obviously not an ordinary night, as Simon pointed out. Tonight was the seven thousandth birthday of the planet. The whole population of the Kingdom of Ice had been invited. Well, almost all of the people. You see, for such a cold kingdom, the Kingdom of Ice had a lot of inhabitants, so only the most important people were invited.

"It is. I hoped I would've come up with such a brilliant idea."

"I take it you didn't then?"

"No, unfortunately. Prince Sebastian did."

Sebastian was her older brother. Well, not a brother really. He was an orphan, left at the gate of the palace. And seeing as the late Queen was even more generous and kind than Clary, she took him in and raised him as her child.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the part you've all been waiting for...", the announcer said, "The legendary Dance of the Godesses!"

"No way!", Simon exclaimed, "I thought that dance was lost forever!"

Everyone looked shocked. You see, the Dance of the Godesses was a mythical dance, used to summon the power of one of the Godesses.

But one day, one of the sorcerers who performed the ritual opened his heart to the evil of the Godess of Chaos, a sister of the other Godesses, but very jealous, because she was the youngest of them all, and didn't get a share of her sisters power, so she ran away to one of the darkest corners of the Universe and transformes into a being of pure evil, and no one had seen the Dance since then.

"Prince Sebastian?", Clary questioned her brother who was seated next to her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?", he replied, formally of course, seeing as this was a party of royalty.

"How have you done such an impossible thing? One could not have done something so big and important alone, and especially without my knowledge. For as far as I know, you haven't left this castle in two weeks."

"I would tell you now, but with all these lower people around, I'm afraid to do so."

"Prince Sebastian!", she said carefully without raising her voice, "I will not tolerate you talking like that about my and your people. You should be thankful to Mother and the people took such good care of you, instead of insulting them. But I really would like to know how you've done this, considering this is not an easy task and I don't know anything about this."

Sebastian shook his head. He never listened to one of her scoldings, because he was older and her brother.

"If you want to know so badly, you should stop the performance right now, because I'm not going to tell you here."

"Fine, I will do as you ask. May I have your attention please?", she said while she ticked her spoon to the upper side of her glass, "Thank you. This statement that the Dance of the Godesses is found is surprising and confusing to me too, seeing as I didn't know anything about it. I would like you to excuse me and Prince Sebastian, because we have something to discuss. My apologies for this unfortunate event."

Many people groaned. They were all curious about the Dance of the Godesses, and know they had to wait even longer. Clary quickly shot them an apologetic look and walked out of the room, Sebastian trailing after her. As soon as they were in a private room, Clary lost her temper.

"Goddammit Sebastian! Was that really necessary? I had to dissapoint all those people because you have a low opinion of them. Now, tell me how you've done that, or you'll end in five thousand pieces in the garbage!"

As you may have guessed, Clary Fray wasn't a patient person, and not formal at all. That only was to keep the name of the Royal Family high. She hated dresses, she hated make-up and most of all, she hated the perfect person people thought she was.

"Geez Clary! Calm down! No need to get your panties in a bunch!", Sebastian jokingly said.

That was Clarys last straw.

"You bastard! Just tell me how you found the Dance of the Godesses or your head won't be so pretty anymore!"

She was by nature not a violent person, she just had a short temper. She was a red head after all.

"Okay, 'Your Majesty'.", Sebastian said.

As you may have already guessed, Clary and Sebastian had a particular dislike of each other. No one knew why, they just never really clicked. When Clary was a baby she would scream so hard when Sebastian touched her, almost the whole Kingdom was awake.

"A while ago I went on a trip to the Kingdom of Mystery, when I got surrounded by a few bandits. I ran away as fast as I could. When I heard them gaining on me, I quickly hid in a cave, praying to the Godesses they wouldn't find me. Luckily they didn't. Unfortunately, I had lost my horse and decided to travel further into the cave. I found a whole lab in that cave, with hundreds of thousand year old books against the wall. Somehow they had all survived the passage of time. Anyways, when I looked at the table in the middle of the cave, I found the instructions for presumably the Dance of the Godesses. I spent the last two weeks in my room figuring out what it was, and I came to the conclusion that it was indeed the Dance of the Godesses."

"And you're absolutely sure this is safe?"

"Well, not a hundred procent, but I think it is."

"I guess we can carry on then. But you'll have to explain to all of the Kingdoms how you found it."

"I'll be fine. Just go back."

"Geez, who has his panties in a bunch now?"

"Just shut up and go back!"

"Fine, fine."

As they walked back, Clary felt a tingle traveling up her spine, like something was wrong, put she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I hope you haven't found it too awful to wait a few minutes, again, my apologies, but the Dance may carry on."

As the lights dimmed, everyone focussed their attention on the podium, extremely curious to what was going to happen. As soon as the dancers entered through the curtains, you could hear 'oooohs' and 'aaaaws' everywhere, for they were dressed like the four Godesses themselves.

When the Dance started, everyone was hypnotised by the movements. They seemed to draw you in, almost seductively. The steps were so smooth, so perfect, you became addicted. Suddenly, there was a golden flash. Everyone was now in their own perfect world, quietly being lulled to sleep by the dance.

Even Clary let her mental barrier down. The second that happened;

**BAM**

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no! A cliffhanger! So dramatic! Yeah, that wasn't sarcastic at all *cough*. I'm sorry if the end sucks, but I was really tired when writing the last part, due to the time difference, but I really wanted to finish it. Anyways, please tell me if you see any grammatical or other errors. If you'd like another lay-out, please tell me too, I'm experimenting a bit. Anyways, **

**BYE**

**Obsessedwithalmosteverything**


End file.
